Where there's a Will there's a Nico
by Fandomexpress
Summary: A story about Will and Nico after BoO-spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Will**

Will Solace was _tired_. He, along with the other Apollo cabin mates, had been working 48 hours non-stop as healers for people wounded after the war-both physically and emotionally. After roughly two days of this, Will himself wanted nothing more then walk over to the Hypnos cabin and sleep for the next ten years. _But no_, he chided himself as he applied fresh dressings to a wincing demigod, _he was a healer first, human second._ This has been his policy after the Battle of Manhattan, and that was his policy now.

"There you go," he said gently to the nervous demigod before him. "One more night should do the trick, you're getting along just fine." She gave him a small smile which he returned, before turning to his next patient across from her. After about two hours more of this, Will excused himself and headed outside for some fresh air and hopefully a chance to see a face he'd been craning to see for days. Standing on the porch of the hospital, he stretched a little and took in his surroundings—eyes skimming the crowd to find _him_—sending a silent prayer to Apollo that he hadn't decided to leave camp already.

Today was his lucky day however. He spotted Nico a few yards away in deep conversation with the Son of Jupiter. He waved a little, and caught Nico's eye. Nico, much to Will's delight, arrived at the foot of the porch before Will had counted to ten.

This is just the prologue, explaining everything that happened to Will and Nico last in Blood of Olympus, hope you like it! Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico**

Being hospitalised and bedridden wasn't quite Nico's idea of a first date, but at least he had Will's full attention. From the minute he'd reluctantly agreed to lying on the hospital bed, Will bustled about him, fussing about the state of his pillows and feeding Nico so much ambrosia he felt like he was burning up in his abdomen. But those might've been simply the butterflies reacting to the situation. Reacting to having Will leaning over him to feed him unicorn draught. Or Will smiling down at him every time he entered the room. He wondered what on earth had happened to the moody, sullen boy he'd been barely a year ago.

That afternoon, Will had come in once again, this time to give him lunch.

"I hope you like lamb chops," Will stated as he set the plate in front of Nico. Nico raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I'm a vegetarian." A moments despair, but then Will remembered he'd fed Nico bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Nice try, di Angelo."

"You fell for it, Solace"

"Shut up and eat"

Nico chuckled a little and obeyed. He found himself joking and smiling more around Will. It both pleased him and scared him. What pleased him the most, however, was what happened later that night.

Will

It was around midnight when Will creeped into the infirmary where Nico was. He'd been worried that Nico had tried to shadow travel to New Rome, or real Rome considering how dense Nico could be. Thankfully, Nico was asleep. He didn't notice when Will brushed back the hair from his face. He didn't notice when Will readjusted his blankets so he'd be warmer. But Will didn't notice the smile that crept up on Nico's face once Will had left, oblivious that Nico had been awake the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico**

When Nico was finally allowed to leave the hospital, (he didn't quite know whether he was glad about that or not) he took a quick jog over to the stables to see if Blackjack was any better. Man, he really owed that horse big time. Inside, he found the usual Demeter and Aphrodite demigods instructing and helping riders. Unlike times before, they acknowledged Nico, one even patted him on the back—he tried not to feel too uncomfortable at that.

In the corner of the stables, he found Blackjack—pigging out on his favourite food, doughnuts. "Hello Blackjack," he murmured as he approached him. Blackjack was a lot more friendly to Nico then he had been in the past, and shook his mane as he trotted over to him. Nico fed him some sugar cubes he'd grabbed beforehand, which Blackjack seemed to appreciate.

"Nico?" He turned and saw a smiling Piper walking over to him. "I didn't even know you'd been dismissed from the hospital!" "What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. She rolled her eyes. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, we help look after pegasi, idiot.". "What is it with people called me an idiot lately?" he exclaimed. She laughed a little and turned her attention to Blackjack.

Nico leaned against the stable wall, wondering what Will was up to over at the hospital. He'd left without telling him, Will hadn't been around that morning and Nico thought running around the hospital to find him would be considered coming on too strong. Oh well, Will would be fine.

**Will**

Nothing made a son of Apollo more angry then having to work day and night for one particular patient (aka Nico), having to look _hot_ in the hospital incase he had to check up on one particular patient (aka Nico), then have that one particular patient (aka Nico), leave the hospital without so much as a thank you. Or a phone number. The rest of the morning he'd been distracted, nearly pouring unicorn draught into a pot plant at one point, and picking a fight—which he regretted after—with an Ares kid. When he finally left, he stomped over to the stables, hearing from some chattering demigods that Nico was there.

He scanned the crowd and found the little scumbag near the back of the stables, talking to Piper. "Nico!" he said brightly as he came closer. "Nice to see you here!" Nico jumped and turned to face him. "Will! I was just, um, coming to see you! Wasn't I Piper?" Will raised his eyebrows at Piper who was standing behind Nico and looking clearly confused. He let loose a fake laugh. "Of course you were, I sooo believe you." Nico sighed in relief. "Really?" "Of course not!" he snapped and turned on his heels, stomping back out the stables.

Nico

"Sooo," Piper said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Do you like him?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Piper, I refuse to have this conversation with you."

"Why?" she said, offended. "I'm literally the best person you could come to for love advice." Nico stared at her. "No way." She shrugged. "Fine, but you'll come running back after me—they always do!" He didn't quite believe that. He was a son of Hades! He could think up his own mastermind plan. He hoped.

I hope you guys liked that! Thanks for all the nice things people have said, keep it coming I appreciate them! What do you guys think Nico's "mastermind" plan should be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

As it turned out, Nico _did_ have a plan. In terms of prettiness and gentleness, it was awful-he was a blunt guy! It was straightforward and to the point. He'd simply march up to Will and say sorry. And then hopefully Will would say it was okay. If he didn't, well, Nico would have to face Pipers's smug face. (And his own disappointment.) He took in a deep breath, and began walking over to the Apollo cabin.

**Will**

After Will's original tantrum, he was feeling extremely embarrassed. In fact, he half wished he could go over to Hypnos' cabin and make them wipe the whole incident from his mind. But after what happened to Percy, he wasn't exactly sure memory loss was a good idea. He lay down on his bed and faced the ceiling, wondering what would happen next. What happened next, was someone lay down next to him. He turned and saw Piper.

"Hi Pipes," he said glumly. She made a face. "Why do you sound so upset?" Will laughed. "I dunno, I'm mad at myself. I completely embarrassed Nico back there." Piper was silent for a minute.

"Well.."

"Actually my name's Will"

"Shut up" Another short pause, then as if she couldn't contain it any longer, Piper blurted out, "Do you like him?" Under normal circumstances, Will would've scoffed a little and brushed it off, but now..he nodded. It was true, he'd secretly had a crush on him since he Battle of Manhattan. It was stupid and immature back then he'd thought, but now Will knew it wasn't. It was real to him. Piper laughed and sighed in relief. "Well then, dummy. Just ask him out."

**Piper**

Nico was just about to climb the stairs to the Apollo cabin, and Will was just about to leave the Apollo cabin. It was perfect. After Nico refused to let her play any part in the continuing Will/Nico saga, Piper knew she should probably just let it go, but she couldn't help it. She had a soft spot for Nico, and with a little help from Annabeth and her invisibility cap, she was standing by both Nico and Will, watching them stumble and stutter as they ran into each other.

They both started speaking, "I wanted to.." They both stopped, insisting the other speak first. Piper restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Finally, Will suggested they both speak at the same time. Nico nodded, and they both said:

"I wanted to say sorry."

"I wanted to ask you out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Will**

Nico stared at the now tomato-red Will, still trying to fully understand what he'd just said. Meanwhile, Will began to wish Nico would use some of his son of Hades powers and make the earth swallow him whole. "I forgive you," Will said timidly, trying to diffuse some of the tension and awkwardness. Nico ignored him. Will didn't blame him. And then, Nico did the most absurd thing possible.

He laughed. Will stood still, bewildered and confused, obviously not getting the joke. After realising Will wasn't finding things the least bit funny, Nico hiccuped himself to a stop. "Wait, you're serious?" Will was offended.

"Of course I'm serious." Nico became silent again, confusion evident on his face. "But why would you want to go out with me?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Have you seen yourself? You're pretty hot" Nico turned red, but Will continued anyway. "Not to mention you can fight, you're funny, and surprisingly nice when you loosen up a bit."

"But you could do a lot better," he argued.

"Debatable."

Nico smiled, blushing a little as he did. Will could be convincing when he wanted to, and Nico wanted to be convinced at this point. There was no doubt in hiding the fact Will was totally gorgeous and sweet. "Okay," he said, finally. "I'll go out with you."

Will's eyes began to sparkle as he described to Nico what he'd planned for their date. (After a little help from Piper.) "I figured you'd had enough of demigodness and Greek stuff after the war with Gaea," Will explained. "So, I thought we could do something completely mortal and go out to the movies." Will looked at Nico with a half happy and half scared face, hoping Nico wouldn't be Theatrophobic—Will had once gone on a date with one some years back. Biggest mistake of his life. But much to Will's delight, Nico loved the idea.

"Yes, that sounds great, I haven't been to the movies since gods knows when," Nico exclaimed. He grinned and added, "I heard The Haunting just came out." Will suppressed a groan. He was a complete wuss with horror movies. A couple of years back, his friends had forced him into watching one and Will still had nightmares about beheadings. He was probably the only demigod who was scared of them—but Nico didn't have to know that. Surely Will could survive one movie, right?

**Nico**

The minute Nico was alone in his cabin, he did something he hadn't done since he was ten—he giggled. Will and he had agreed to meet up in half an hour for their date, and Nico didn't know why, but he felt so excited. He looked up at the enormous statue of Hades in the corner of his room and sent a prayer of thanks. Hades' wish had come true. His son was happy. At least he was, until Piper suddenly appeared literally out of nowhere, lounging in his coffin bed and holding Annabeth's cap. He yelped when he saw her and scurried back towards the wall. She grinned.

"Nice giggling, Sunshine," she smirked. Nico scowled, but she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd thank me for getting you the date," she sighed dramatically.

"Thank you," Nico said. "And goodbye!" he added as he pushed her out the door and turned to get ready.

Half an hour later, he walked out the cabin doors and headed over to the dining pavilion, where he and Will had agreed to meet. There he found a gorgeous Will wearing blue jeans and a white hoodie, holding flowers—looking more perfect than Nico had ever seen him. Suddenly, he felt insecure in his black shirt and jeans, but when Will spotted him and smiled—it all faded away.

Its been a while-hope you like it! Please review, etc, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Will**

Once they left camp, Nico turned to him and said, "Instead of a cab, do you want to shadow travel with me?" Will hesitated._ It would be better than a cab_, he thought. _More exciting in any case_. He nodded, and Nico grinned, holding out his hand. Will grasped it and they melted into the evening shadows.

Fast. They were going fast. Will's eyes were so watery, he could barely see, but that didn't bother him, he doubted there was anything to see but black. In the few seconds they shadow travelled, Will held Nico's hand so tight he was scared it was going to rip out of his wrist. Then all at once, it stopped. They both collapsed onto soft grass, and spent a few seconds on the ground breathing heavily. Will stood up shakily and scooted over to Nico, who was still winded.

Being the son of Apollo has its benefits. Will put his hand on Nico's head, and worked his own magic, healing him. Within a few seconds, Nico was good as new, gaping at Will in astonishment. "How did you do that?"

Will laughed, "If you can shadow travel, I can heal, di Angelo"

**Nico**

Will's healing powers must've overdone their job, because Nico skipped every second step as they walked towards the movies. He'd heard great stuff about The Haunting from other demigods, and watching it with Will made it even more enjoyable. "I've been wanting to watch this movie since ages," Nico confessed. "I'm so glad you managed to find tickets. I've heard it's about an abandoned house somewhere in the countryside, and every night the neighbours hear wailing from it. And one night after a flat tyre, a bunch of teenagers come across it and decide to stay the night! I don't know what happens next, but I heard its gory," he chattered. "Aren't you excited?"

Will turned green.

**Will**

There was no escaping it now, he was trapped. The cinema hall was packed with people, all who seemed excited at the thought of ghosts and blood. As the opening scene of the abandoned house played, his only comfort was the grinning Nico next to him, munching on buttery popcorn Will had no appetite for. When the wailing of the ghosts started, he swore and was quickly hushed by Nico, who seemed to be enjoying the movie greatly.

As the movie progressed, Will sank deeper and deeper into his chair, but they had annoyingly good seats, the screen could be seen from everywhere. Closing his eyes made it even more scary. When the first teenager was stabbed by an invisible spirit, Will couldn't help it. He gasped and grabbed Nico's hand.

Nico turned and looked at him with a surprised expression. Will turned red in embarrassment, but instead of letting go, Nico held his hand even tighter, and leaned in and whispered, "We don't have to watch this movie if you don't want to." Will shook his head and replied, "I'm going to finish this bloody movie, even if it kills me, which it probably will." Nico snorted and turned back to the screen, still holding Will's hand.

The rest of the movie was epic, the entire cinema hall was quiet and Will and Nico mainly communicated by squeezing each other's hands, but that was fine with both of them. The movie finished (surprise surprise) with everybody dying. Will could already picture the nightmares that were going to come later that night.

**Nico**

The movie finished late, and by the time they left it was dark, the streets empty. They walked slowly back down the street, looking for a cab to take them back to camp. "The abandoned house was on an empty street like this," Nico began, grinning.

"Don't," Will said firmly,

"Do you hear that? The wailing?"

Will groaned at him, "You are so—"

"Gorgeous" Nico put in. "Let's get some ice cream, Solace" Will readily agreed, and they began walking towards the ice cream parlour at the end of the street.

"Vanilla's better."

"Chocolate is, vanilla tastes like weird milk." They were on their way home, Nico had miscalculated the distance while they shadow travelled, so they had to walk for ten minutes before the reached camp. Right now, Will was under the impression that chocolate ice cream, (gross) was better than vanilla.

"Actually," Nico continued, "Vanilla is the traditional flavour of ice cream, I've literally been having it for more than 50 years."

Will rolled his eyes. "The annoying thing is, that's true."

All too soon, they'd reached camp. Will walked Nico to his cabin, being careful to stay quiet to avoid disturbing the harpies. At the porch of his door, Nico stalled and turned around to face Will again. "Can you use a bow and arrow?" he asked. Will scowled, "No. I'm probably the only son of Apollo who can't." Nico thought about it for a minute. While his weapon of choice was sword, he'd used a bow and arrow before—he was actually pretty good at it. "I can teach you if you want," he asked hesitantly. Will brightened visibly and nodded,"It's a date."

"Great," Nico said, and before he could chicken out, he blurted "I miscalculated the shadow travelling distance on purpose you know. So we could spend more time together tonight." Instead of looking surprised, Will smiled knowingly and said, "I guessed that" before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight Nico."

I hope you guys liked it! It's longer than usual, so that's good—I hope! I love reading what you guys have to day about the fic, so keep those reviews coming! I wrote it in a bit of a rush, sorry..


End file.
